Why I Like You
by Purple-LineCassie
Summary: 'Aku menyukai semua yang ada di dirinya'/Judul,summary,dan cerita agak tidak nyambung tapi tidak terlalu berpengaruh dengan cerita/All Draco's POV,lima puluh persen songfict/Mind to RnR?


**Title : Why I Like You**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Note for Footnote : Semua karakter masih dimiliki J.K Rowling. Key hanya pinjam dan cerita ini 100% milik Key. Dan Key terinspiransi lagu "Why I Like You"-nya Super Junior (lagi!). 50% Songfict!All Draco's POV**

**Muggle Life.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

** London,August 17****th**

Dari situlah aku mengenalnya. Bukan,sejujurnya _melihatnya _sejak dulu. Dia berlindung di pemberhentian bus. Dia tengah meringkuk dalam lebatnya hujan,dengan kepala dilindungi oleh jas sekolah berwarna hitam. Aku tersenyum samar melihatnya.

Segera kulangkahkan kaki untuk mendekatinya. Aku berdiri di hadapannya sementara dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku.

_Emerald_.

Warna _Emerald _terang menghiasi bola matanya yang dibantengi kacamata bulat hitam yang penuh rekatan selotip. Dia bergidik sebentar lalu menggeser dirinya.

"Silahkan duduk."katanya lirih lalu menarik jas yang berada di kepalanya. Tampaknya dia tahu hal itu akan membuatnya kelihatan bodoh.

Aku mendudukan diriku di sampingnya. Dia hanya termenung menatap hujan. Aku merasa risih dalam kesunyian yang meliputi pemberhentian bus itu.

"Kau satu sekolah denganku ya?"tanyaku dengan nada sedikit canggung. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku di Hogwarts Academy. Sejak SD aku sudah bersekolah di sana,"katanya,menyungingkan senyum hangat.

"Berarti kau memang satu sekolah denganku,"tukasku sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Namamu siapa?"

"Harry,"katanya lalu menjulurkan tangannya. "Harry James Potter lebih tepatnya. Aku kelas 9-1,kau kelas berapa?"

Aku kini menatapnya dengan terbelalak. "9-1?Kelas anak jenius?"

Dia,yang bernama Harry Potter,kini menggeleng. "Kelas itu memang unggulan,tapi hanya punya satu yang jenius. Hanya Hermione Granger yang jenius,yang lainnya biasa-biasa saja."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Aku Draco Malfoy. Kelas 9-3. Kelas yang lebih unggul di kesenian."Aku membalas uluran tangannya.

Tangannya dingin. Tampaknya jika dia berada di sini sejam lagi,dia bisa membeku. Aku mantap langsung ke wajahnya,dan menemukan sebuah kehangatan di sana.

_Aku menyukai wajahnya._

* * *

**London,August 19****th**

Hari ini,aku sedikit berencana untuk membuat kejutan untuk Harry,yang baru kutemui dua hari lalu. Bukan kejutan yang besar,bisa dibilang kejutan yang tidak maksud akal.

Kudatangi kelasnya,dan aku menemukan dia sedang membaca buku Fisika yang menurutku membosankan. Inlah kejutanku. Mendatangi kelasnya. Tidak maksud akal kan?

"Hai,Harry!"sapaku riang. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dari buku,dan tersenyum kecil menatapku. Senyumnya masih hangat seperti dua hari yang lalu.

"Kau tidak jajan atau melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan lainnya?"tanyaku sambil mendudukan diri di kursi yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Kulihat di situ terpasanglah label bertuliskan _Tak ada yang duduk di sini_.

"Kau tak punya teman sebangku?"tanyaku lagi. Harry menatapku lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Di kelasku tidak terlalu banyak pilihan,yeah. Semua tahu itu."jawab Harry,mengedikan kepalanya ke penjuru kelas. "Singkat kata,aku tak kebagian teman. Jumlah murid di kelas ini ganjil. Seharusnya aku duduk dengan Padma,tapi berhubung waktu itu aku tidak masuk,yah apa boleh buat!"

"Kau berbicara banyak juga akhirnya,"tawaku renyah yang langsung disusul senyuman sejuta watt Harry yang berhasil membuatku terdiam.

_Aku menyukai senyumnya._

* * *

**London,August 20****th**

Kini aku semakin dekat dengan Harry. Kuputuskan hari ini menawarkan kepada Harry untuk bermain ke rumahku yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Harry.

"Tentu saja aku mau!Tapi aku harus mengabari paman dan bibiku dulu. Mereka tak boleh cemas tentangku,"katanya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ponselku untuk hal itu,"kataku sambil menyerahkan _handphone_-ku yang bermodel _flip_ berwarna hijau cerah. Dan aku terpaku sesaat saat memberikan _handphone_-ku kepada Harry yang tengah tersenyum manis kembali.

Warna _handphone_ku sama dengan warna mata Harry. Kupandangi mata Harry yang kini tengah bersinar jernih,dan aku tak menemukan kejelekan sedikit pun di sana. Bentuk mata yang kelewat sempurna. Warna yang indah,membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya serasa terperosok jauh ke dalam warna mata itu.

_Aku menyukai matanya._

* * *

**London,August 21****st**

Harry teman yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku pun rela meninggalkan si hitam Blaise Zabini hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatku ke kals 9-1 yang terkenal mempunya atmosfer aneh. Tapi tidak jika kau berdekatan dengan Harry.

Kuputuskan untuk membawa Blaise kali ini,sekedar perkenalan kepada Harry. Blaise sudah menolak setengah mati karena alasannya aneh,kelas 9-1 mempunyai hawa yang mengerikan. Segera kugeret anak itu dan membawanya ke kelas 9-1.

Kelas itu kini tak hanya berisikan Harry,ada seorang anak laki-laki berbadan atletis yang kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Harry.

Aku hendak kembali ke kelasku lagi,tapi Harry keburu melihatku.

"Draco!"panggilnya. Aku menoleh dan menemukan dia tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Perkenalkan,ini Cedric Diggory. Dia dulu tetanggaku di Bristol,sebelum aku pindah ke London." Harry menunjuk Cedric yang kini tersenyum ramah kepadaku. "Dia lebih tua setahun daripadaku."

"Oh,hai Cedric!"sapaku berat hati. "Aku Draco Malfoy,teman Harry."

Cedric kini segera menghampiri Draco. "Ah,iya. Aku sekolah di sini juga. Cedric. Eum…Tenang saja,Harry sudah kuanggap adikku kok!"

"Aku mendengarnya."dengus Harry dari kursinya. Cedric tertawa sambil meninju bahuku.

"Boleh aku berbicara dengan Draco sebentar,Harry?"izin Cedric,menunjukku. Aku hanya mengerutkan kening tanda bingung. Harry hanya bisa mengangguk. Cedric segera menarikku keluar kelas sementara memberi isyarat ke Blaise untuk tetap di kelas.

"Kenapa kau ingin langsung berbicara denganku?"tanyaku dingin sementara Cedric menatapku dengan tatapan hangat.

"Ini masalah Harry,"katanya serius. "Tenang saja. Aku tak menyukai Harry dan Harry tak menyukaiku. Jadi kau bisa menyukai Harry dengan tenang."

"Apa maksudmu?"kini aku mengerutkan keningku. "Kau bilang aku menyukai Harry yang baru kukenal beberapa hari lalu?"

Kini Cedric menatapku intens. "Tatapan seseorang tidak bisa berbohong."katanya. "Sebelum aku melihatku,matamu terlebih dahulu menatap Harry dengan pandangan-ingin. Lalu kau menatapku dengan tatapan cemburu. Semua itu terpeta jelas dalam matamu dan raut wajahmu."

Aku memalingkan wajahnya,malu. "Oh,baiklah. Tapi,aku malu untuk menyatakan perasaanku."

Cedric tertawa kecil. "Haha…Tak kusangka di balik sikap perfeksionismu kau akan seperti itu."tawanya lagi. "Baik,akan kubantu kau mendapatkan _Harry_-mu."

Aku kembali menatap wajah Cedric. "Terima kasih,Cedric."

"Cukup panggil aku Ced,oke."Cedric-atau Ced mengedipkan matanya. "Selamat berjuang!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke kelas 9-1. Di mana Harry tengah terdiam sambil menatap ke luar jendela,dengan rambut hitamnya yang melambai-lambai mengikuti melodi angin.

_Aku menyukai rambutnya._

* * *

**London,August 22****nd**

Entah kenapa,hari ini Harry tampak menjauhiku. Saat aku hendak ke kelasnya,teman sekelasnya yang bernama Neville Longbottom bilang Harry pergi keluar kelas bersama seorang temannya bernama Dean Thomas dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Aneh. Harry lebih suka menyendiri dan di dalam kelas. Itu aneh.

Aku mencari Harry,dan ternyata dia berada di kantin. Ini keanehan kedua dalam hari ini. Dia duduk di samping seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam agak cokelat dengan wajah kosong. Dia tampak tidak melahap apapun,hanya diam membatu di situ.

Aku agak kasihan padanya. Tiba-tiba,mata _emerald _Harry menatapku dengan intens lalu dia segera bangun dari duduknya. Dia menunduk di depan telinga pria berambut hitam kecokelatan itu,membisikan sesuatu dan samar-samar aku melihat dia…Dia…

Menegecup pipi pria itu!

Memang terlihat samar dan tersembunyi dan juga singkat,tapi dalam mataku itu sudah mencium!Kurasakan wajahku panas,dan aku pun berbalik menuju kelasku sendiri.

Saat di koridor,aku melihat Harry menatapku dengan tatapan yang menurutku menusuk. Dia menghilang ke kelasnya,dan aku tahu harus menghubungi siapa sekarang.

Aku segera menuju koridor kelas 10. Tapi aku sadar sesuatu. Aku tak tahu di mana kelas Cedric. Ya,Ced adalah orang yang akan kuhubungi sekarang. Untuk memberitahukan perilaku Harry yang aneh kepadaku.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan besar menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan rambut pirang madu di belakangku.

"Ced!"seruku. Ced tertawa singkat.

"Kau mencariku kan,Dra?"cengirnya narsis. Aku pun ikut nyengir. "Kelasku adalah 10-2,maaf lupa memberitahumu."

Aku kini menatap Ced dengan serius. "Kau tahu kenapa Harry bersikap aneh padaku hari ini?"

Tiba-tiba,wajah Ced memucat. Dia kini berusaha meronta keluar dari serbuan tatapan mata _chrome_-ku.

"Brrjanjilah untuk tidak marah,Dra."katanya,menghela napas. Aku mengangguk segera. AKu hanya ingin tahu kenapa Harry menjauhiku hari ini.

"Kemarin,aku memberi-tahukan perasaanmu kepadanya. Tetapi dia bilang tak ingin merepotkanmu,dia mengalah demimu. Dia bilang dia juga menyukaimu,tapi takut akan banyak wanita yang menunggumu di sana. Dia bilang,cintamu tak pantas untuknya."jelas Cedric. Kini aku hanya terbelalak menatapnya.

Harry lebih memilih mengalah,meski dia tahu dirinya menyukaiku. Meski hal itu tak aka nada gunanya,malah membuatku semakin menyukainya karena sesuatu yang baru kukenal dan langsung kusuka.

_Aku menyukai hatinya._

* * *

**London,August 23****rd**

Hari ini sekolah libur. Tapi aku nekat ke sekolah karena aku janji dengan Cedric untuk bertemu di sekolah.

"Hey Dra!"sapa Ced riang di depan gerbang sekolahku. Aku meninju bahunya riang.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menemuiku?"tanyaku bingung. "Dan dari mana kau dapat nomer teleponku?"

Ced nyengir. "Tentu saja dari Zabini."jawabnya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku,sebal terhadap sahabat berkulit hitamku yang bernama Blaise Zabini.

"Aku ingin menemuimu karena kurasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Harry sekarang."lanjut Ced. "Euh…Hujan menggagalkan segalanya!"

Aku mengadah menatap langit,dan menemukan ribuan jarum air menghantam tubuhku ringan. Hujan, Tapi itu tak akan menggagalkan rencanaku,er _rencana_ Ced sebenarnya.

"Hujan tak akan menggagalkan rencanaku!"tekadku kepada Ced. "Harry ada di mana?"

"Di tengah lapangan,kusuruh dia untuk menunggu. Tadi aku sengaja mengajaknya dia kesini _memang_ untuk menemuimu."

Aku segera melesat ke lapangan. Dan kulihat Harry berada di sana,tengah menggigil di tengah hujan deras yang menerpanya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah,sinar _emerald_-nya nyaris redup. Aku menengok ke belakang,dan menemukan Ced mengedip kepadaku,dan segera kabur.

Aku mendengus,membuat kabut menerpa wajahku singkat. Aku kembali menatap Harry,tapi kini menghampirinya dan mendekapnya langsung ke pelukanku.

"H…Hei!"seru Harry,memberontak liar di pelukanku. "Siapa ini?Cedric!"

"Ini aku,"bisikku di depan telinganya. Harry segera berhenti memberontak dan terdiam,membiarkan hujan semakin liar untuk menerpanya.

"D…Draco?"tanyanya bingung. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?Di mana Cedric?Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu,kau membuatku malu!"

Aku tertawa. Harry benar-benar polos. Jelas-jelas tak ada orang saat ini di sekolah. "Cedric sudah pulang. Dia sengaja untuk menemukan kita di sini."

Harry melepaskan pelukanku,dan kini dia menatapku dengan wajah memerah. "Kenapa,eouh?Tidak maksud akal. Aku ingin pulang sebelum aku sakit."

Kini aku menaruh kedua telapak tanganku di kedua pipinya yang kini memerah. Aku berusaha keras menatapnya meski tiai-tirai air menghalangi pandanganku ke wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Harry!Sungguh!Aku tak peduli kata orang!Aku hanya menyukaimu!"seruku keras. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku!"

"Kau gila!"jerit Harry parau. "Kita bahkan belum seminggu saling mengenal,tapi kenapa kau langsung menyukaiku!"

"Jujur,aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Tepatnya sebulan yang lalu."jelas Draco. "Kau selalu berada di pemberhentian bus,meringkuk di sana menunggu bus yang lewat sejam lagi. Kadang kehujanan,tapi waktu itu ego masih menguasaiku,aku gengsi untuk menanyakan sekedar kau anak kelasberapa. Tapi akhirnya kukalahkan egoku enam hari yang lalu. Dan sejak itu aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Aku meraih tangan Harry yang dingin bagai es. Aku meremas tangan itu lembut lalu mengepalnya dalam tanganku.

Harry terisak kecil. Sinar _emerald_-nya mulai redup seiring makin derasnya hujan. Tubuhnya terasa makin melemas bagiku yang kini menatapnya sayu.

"B…Bailah,"tangisnya pelan. "Aku mau,Draco Malfoy."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Segera kurengkuh tubuh rapuh Harry dan kubiarkan dia menangis di dadaku. Napas lembutnya menerpa dadaku yang kedinginan. Hangat.

Aku menyukai napasnya.

**London,August 30****th**

Aku menatap Harry yang kini tengah asyik menikmati musim gugur. Wajahnya yang manis tampak sangat imut,dan aku tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Aww…,"ringis Harry ketika aku selesai mencubit pipinya kecil. "Sakit,Dra!"

Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang menggembungkan pipinya tanda tak suka dan kacamatanya sedikit turun.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke kacamatanya,dan mencopotnya dari area matanya. Harry gelagapan.

"Buram!"pekiknya. "Siapa yang mencopot kacamataku?"

Aku kembali tertawa. Harry menoleh kearahku dan berkacak pinggang sambil berusaha merebut kembali kacamatanya.

"Kembalikan,Malfoy!"serunya,berusaha menggapai-gapai tanganku yang kini tengah menggenggam kacamatanya. Tanganku terjulur tinggi,dan aku terkekeh melihat Harry tak bsia menggapai kacamatanya.

"Hahaha…,"tawaku lalu kembali memasang kacamat bundarnya. Dia kini mengerdip-ngerdipkan matanya lucu dan langsung menatapku galak.

"Kau mengerjaiku."runtuk Harry,menunjuk wajahku. "Aku tidak menyukaimu lagi!"

"Kau juga pernah mengerjaiku!"tudingku pura-pura marah. "Saat kau mencium pipi anak berambut hitam kecokelatan itu di kantin!"

"Seamus?"tanya Harry bingung lalu tertawa tergelak-gelak. "Kau cemburu ya?Saat itu aku tidak menciumnya,dia bilang tidak terdengar jadi aku mendekatkan lagi wajahku ke telinganya. Memang waktu itu hidungku mengenai pipinya,tapi hanya hidung!"

Aku ternganga,merasa dibodohi. Harry tertawa sambil berkata. "Kau pencemburu ternyata. Aku tak suka orang yang pencmburu." Dia menggembungkan pipinya lagi. Aku tergelak melihat sikapnya yang kekanakan.

"Ah,Harry!"kataku lalu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Harry terkikik kecil dan menoleh.

Dia langsung melotot horor ketika menoelh kearahku. Bibir kami tak sengaja salin menubruk satu sama lain,dan dia segera melompat.

"_First kiss_-ku!"serunya panik. Aku hanya meraba bibirku sebentar.

_Aku menyukai rasa manis di bibirnya._

* * *

**London,September 4****th**

Aku senang bersamanya. Bersama Harry. Kini anak itu sedang terlelap di bahuku dan kami sedang berada di bawah pohon besar,kelelahan bersama sehabis berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain (yah itu sih menurut Harry. Padahal sebenarnya bagiku _kencan_).

Kuraba rambutnya sebentar. Halus. Aku menyukai tekstur rambutnya.

Ya Tuhan,aku menyukai semua yang ada dirinya. Sikap manjanya,sikap pemarahnya,air matanya,kehalusan hatinya,kemulusan kulitnya dan semua dalam dirinya aku suka. Dan aku mulai _mencintai_ dirinya dengan segenap jiwaku.

Bahkan aku berani mengakui bahwa aku menyukai kacamatanya yang usang. Aku menyukai semua dalam dirinya,sudah kubilang tadi.

Kutatap dirinya sekali lagi sebelum aku terlelap bersamanya.

Aku kini _mencintai _dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Key's Footnote :** Drarry kedua akhirnya selesai juga!

Ditengah waktu yang sempit,Key berhasil menyelesaikan Drarry ter_gaje_ Key mungkin. Draco-nya di sini baik ya?Yah,Key merubah _image_ perfeksionis dan arogan Draco jadi seperti ini. Lebih hangat karena Key lebih suka yang tak ada permusuhannya.

Makasih banget yang kemarin sudah review cerita "Me" Key yang singkat. Key berusaha membuat Luna lebih puitis dan dewasa,dan berhasil atau enggaknya tergantung readers ^^ .

Gomawo...


End file.
